Seal The Deal
by lindahfujoshi
Summary: AU "Why did you stop loving me?" Wow, did that took me completely off guard. A USCAN fic. First Fanfic Ever! Enjoy and please be nice. XD  I do not own anything


Hey, so this will be my First Fanfic Ever. So I hope its okay since I never done this before.

So yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's POV<strong>

Hi, my name is Matthew Williams, I am 19 years old this year. Like any other 19 year old, I'm attending one of the Colleges in America. I have a brother named Alfred who is a year older but is an idiot, well because he doesn't appreciate what's right in front of him until he lost it.

Alfred is the handsome, kind, warm, loud but friendly type of person while I on the other hand am the more quiet, reserve, somewhat innocent and easy-going ice hockey player.

When we were young, we were pretty close, no scratch that, **very** close. We literally did everything together and I meant **everything**.

Even if he is an idiot, I still lived with him, mainly cause I don't want to stay in the College dormitory or alone for that matter. The other reason why I did so was also because of money, since he is working part time and I'm not, I don't have any income but he is kind enough to give me money, so in a way he is like my personal walking bank.

Living together doesn't mean we get to see each other regularly, since we both are taking on different majors. So we hardly see each other, not that I would want to see him but just we hardly talk now. Also with him working and me with my ice hockey it is twice as hard.

Okay, enough about him let's just talk about me. Since I already got my sexuality all figured out, I have gotten myself a few boyfriends here and there, some enemies but who cares. I love my hockey team, we have been through thick and thin together.

We have won lots of trophies and other good stuffs together.

My hockey team is like a family to me, they are my brothers. But it is really odd considering I have slept with nearly half of the team, I still treat them like my brothers.

Now you may be thinking, '_Wow, what a whore._' WRONG! I'm not a whore. I'm just a sexually active 19 year old.

And so that brings us to the current situation.

**Normal POV**

Matthew was having his late dinner when suddenly Alfred came home, it was earlier than usual but Matthew just couldn't be bothered to question him. Instead he just keeps on eating like nothing happened when suddenly Alfred voice was heard.

"Matthew, I heard this outrageously ridiculous rumour spreading about you and some of your hockey mates." Alfred asked with an all too curious look on his face. "Is it true?"

Matthew didn't bother looking up from his plate, carefully choosing on whether to play dumb or answer truthfully.

"Hmm, what kind of rumour?" The younger asked, poking around his plate uninterestingly.

"The rumour that you, Matthew Williams. Have been sleeping around with the entire ice hockey team!" The older shouted, frustration was clearly shown on his handsome face.

"And please tell me that it is just a rumour, Mattie."

Upon hearing the elder's outburst, Matthew had stopped eating altogether and stared blankly at the empty space in front of him. Thoughts of how, when and who were all running around in his mind. _'How did anyone get hold of this information? I thought they all swore never to speak of this in public? Why now? If it is not them who spil-'_

"Matthew Williams, i demand an answer right now."

**Alfred's POV**

I saw the looked on my dear baby brother's flawless face and i did not like it one bit. There is a thing about my dear Mattie and it's that when you see him staring off and hesitating after being asked a question, whatever the thing is, it must be true.

I tried my best to compose myself as to not break down and I tried again this time i advanced slowly towards him hoping the physical contact can break his thoughts.

But before i could place my hands firmly on his shoulder, he suddenly stood up and backed away. Eventhough I am disappointed when he moved away, I have to remain calm.

"It's none of your business." Matthew suddenly spoke, he was standing in a very defensive position, arms crossed and expressionless.

"You never seemed to care all this while so why now?"

In truth, I was taken aback he was said that. I never cared for him? If I don't I would have never agreed to letting him stay in this very house. If I never cared, I would have never even gotten a job, I did all this was for his sake and he still have the nerve to put me in the wrong.

"How could you say that I never cared, Mattie. I did all this for you, the reason I'm working is for you. The money I earned was all spent on you, you never realized all this but Mattie, you mean the world to me. You are the only thing I have left now ever since mom and dad passed on."

"Tch."

Even when he said '_Tch_' I could really see that he is reconsidering and his eyes watered at that. So again I try to get closer to him and to my surprise, he didn't move away.

**Matthew's POV**

"There, there, my dear Mattie. You are the only thing I have now and I love you so much."

He said while hugging my smaller body close to his own. His body is so warm, it has always been warm and I could feel his heartbeat, steady and relaxed. It is as though he was really sincere and truthful when he said all that.

Needing the comfort, I hugged him back but I can't really stop the tears form flowing from eyes. So we stayed like that, me sobbing into his neck and him rubbing my back with his big warm hands in a soothing motion.

Time passed and we both found ourselves on the floor still clinging to each other in silence.

"So now, care to tell me if it was true?" He suddenly asked breaking the peaceful and comfortable silence we had both grown accustomed to.

"I promise I won't shout, yell or hurt you in any way, so please I just... I just need to know what happened."

Taking a deep breath, I started to tell him everything. From who to where and when we did it.

The expressions on his face was priceless, it was a mixture of shocked plus a little disgusted plus a little something else that I can't really put my finger on.

After I was done explaining he kept looking at me. Not knowing what to do, I looked back with as little expression I could muster.

"…Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I mean why go as far as sleeping with more than one partner? I mean you are cute enough to get a boyfriend, why do all this one night stand shit?"

"For the thrill?" I tried lamely. He looked sceptically at me.

"Then why?" He tried again.

"Why what!"

"Why did you stop loving me?"

Well that completely took me off-guard. I could feel my mouth agape, too shocked to even close it. He gave me a shit eating grin and place a chaste kiss on my cheeks.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" I was pretty sure my face was all flustered but the bastard kept smiling.

"Well, if I can remember correctly. You my dear brother was in love with me." Bastard was smirking all the way.

Oh god, what should I say? I was not prepared for this and to tell him the truth that I still think of him when I'm getting fucked might boost his ego. Seeing as he can see through all my lies, might as well tell the truth.

"I never st-stopped loving… Y-You." I swear I looked like a beet then.

"I just pretended that I lost interest."

Silence

"PUAHAHAHAH!" Well that was embarrassing.

Since my legs are numb and stupid right now, I couldn't stand to move away instead I just turned away, hoping that by doing so I could cool myself down.

Suddenly, two strong arms encircled around my waist and pulled me against him so that my back fitted nicely with his chest.

Warm breath was blowing on my ear and I can't help but feel safe in his arms.

"I'm so glad. So glad that you still love me even after all this years. Heh, I guess I'm really lucky huh, to have a beautiful, cute, innocent baby brother's love." Hearing all this, I couldn't help but to smile widely and lean back against the comfortable chest of my brother's.

"But still, you said some pretty harsh stuff back then." I said, remembering the past.

**-Flashback, Years ago – **

_**(Normal POV)**_

"_Alfred, I love you!" The younger said while beaming up to his older brother. _

_Shocked by the other's outburst, the older told his young naïve brother that male weren't supposed to love another male, saying that it's wrong and them being blood brothers made it incest and that is even worst._

_After the little lecture Matthew got from Alfred, the older told him not to love him anymore, claiming that it is gross and gay._

_Matthew's world shattered._

_Devastated, Matthew spent years trying to get himself to forget about Alfred. Convincing himself that there are many other guys that are much more handsome and had better attitude than that idiot brother of his._

**-End of flashback-**

**Matthew's POV**

Matthew's eyes watered after being reminded of the past and as if he was having a flashback too, Alfred tighten his hold around me and snuggled into me more not that I mind, not at all.

"I'm really sorry for what I said that time, I was young and stupid. I didn't know anything about love that time so I sprout out nonsense."

"I know." I said sniffing.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? That was the past, now is the present. I believe that it is still not too late to for anything." I said smirking, as if asking if he got my drift.

"Hmm, I don't see why not."

". . ."

"Matthew Williams"

"…Yes?"

"Will you be my lover now and till the end of time?"

"W-Wow, that's exaggerating."

"What, no it's not. So what do you say? Will you agree to be mine and only mine?"

Chuckling a little. "Hmm, yes. I would love to be yours forever."

**Normal POV**

Turning the younger around.

Both brothers share a simple yet sweet kiss to seal their deal as lovers, now and forever.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

I hope it was okay. ***embarrassed the core***

Constructive criticism is always welcome! :D


End file.
